


Broken Beds & Sweaty Sheets

by LucifersForkedTongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersForkedTongue/pseuds/LucifersForkedTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean split up again and Sam is pissed. So of course Satan shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had split up again, and Sam was pissed. Not just at Dean, but the whole damn situation. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be Lucifer's vessel? Sam angrily slams the door to the motel room, throwing his bag with more force than necessary toward the single king bed. He sits on one of the small cheap wood chairs with a huff, cradling his head in his hands.

Sam didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose Dean, he was his big brother and he loved him to death but sometimes he was so pig headed. He runs his fingers through his hair pulling at the strands between his fingers. With a sigh he gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Showers always seemed to calm him down and he decides that was best before calling Dean to reconcile.

He undresses as steam filled the small room, stepping into the shower, the hot water easing the tension out of his shoulders. Sam lends his forehead against the wall closing his eyes. He stays in there until the shower runs cold and his skin is a shade darker. Getting out he thinks he hears something in the other room, the flutter of wings. Sam wraps a towel around his waist and slowly opens the door excepting Cas, probably to ask about him and Dean.

Lucifer is sitting crossed leg on the bed with a lazy smile on his face. He's leaning forward a little watching Sam.

All the anger and tension that the shower had rid Sam of, was immediately back. Forgetting about the low slung towel around his waist he charges at Lucifer, who stands up suddenly at the sight of the charging moose. He lets Sam ball his fists into his shirt, even though they both know he could easily get away.

"What the hell do you want" Sam spats at Lucifer an inch away from his face.

Lucifer just smirks, his eyes slowly traveling down Sam's body, the towel a few paces behind him.

That smirk pushes Sam over the edge. He throws Lucifer back hard. Landing on the bed he starts laughing; Sam's blood starting to boil at the sound.

"If you wanted me in bed Sammy, all you had to do was ask" The angel practically purrs his voice even and smooth.

Forgetting his naked state, Sam jumps on to the bed pinning Lucifer down. Sam had every intention of screaming at the man, tear him a new one, but the air gets knocked out of his lungs when he feels the angel's hands squeeze his naked ass hard.

He doesn't mean to moan, he really didn't, but how long had it been since someone touched him like that? He bends forward capturing Lucifer's mouth in a hungry kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Sam forces his tongue into his mouth earning a moan from the devil.

With a snap of his fingers Lucifer is just as naked as Sam rutting up against him. He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair pulling hard, making the taller man moan loudly into his mouth. Lucifer roles them over so he's straddling Sam's hips, their cocks slotting together. Sam pulls the angel back down for a bruising kiss, wrapping a hand around both of them pumping grinding against Lucifer's cock as he jerks them both off. This time Lucifer moans into Sam's mouth before he breaks the kiss biting down the hunter's neck.

He bats Sam's hand away, as he bites and licks his way down the hunter's chest Sam tangling his fingers in short hair pulling slightly, egging him on. Lucifer smirks, licking teasingly along his waistline before sucking on his left hipbone and biting at it.

"Come on, please" Sam whimpers, bucking up into the angel's mouth. "Gimme more please"

Lucifer rolls his eyes at Sam but gave into his demands; taking the head of his leaking cock into his, moving and sucking hard, his forked tongue licking at the slit. Sam pulls harder at the devil's hair while the other hand is fisted in the sheets.

Lucifer hollows his cheeks as he takes all of Sam into his mouth. When he felt Sam's cock hit the back of his throat he swallows earning a rather loud moan from Sam. He sucks Sam hard moaning around his length.

He pulls his mouth off Sam with a wet pop, before licking along the vein of Sam's cock, rolling his balls between his fingers. Sam was squirming above him, mumbling nonsense one hand now tangling itself in his own hair while the other practically tore at the sheets.

He smiles to himself, pleased that he made the normally composed hunter into a giant puddle of lust crazy goo. He isn't done torturing him just yet as he lowers himself down kissing along Sam's thighs alternating between biting and sucking. He slowly strokes Sam's hard leaking cock running his thumb over the head.

Sam was staring at him now; so far gone he probably couldn't even remember his own name.

"Whatta need kiddo?" Lucifer teases, licking his lips. Normally Sam would have been pissed at the nickname but right now he just needs release.

"Ne..need you." Lucifer smiles a perfectly evil grin.

Running his hands slowly up underneath Sam's thighs he pushes them back against the hunter's chest.

"Hold'em for me." His voice rougher and a shakier than usual.

Sam did as told, sliding his hands behind his knees to hold them easier against his chest. Lucifer smirked up at Sam. He lowers himself, spreading Sam's cheeks apart. He licked a slow line down his crack before kitten licking at his tight entrance, Sam making small whimpering noises above him. Without warning he sank his tongue all the way into Sam locking his lips around his hole and sucks, making laud slurping sounds that were driving Sam insane as he arched off the bed trying to get Lucifer to go deeper.

"Ple- please Luc, I need more." Sam pleads with him looking down, pouting; his eyes lust blown only thin lines of brown visible against the dilated black of his pupils.

Lucifer slides two fingers into Sam along his tongue working him open. Sam let his legs drop, bent at the knees so he could pull on Lucifer's short blonder hair. He slowly pumps his fingers while licking inside of him until his fingers find his prostate and Sam lets out a loud moan.

"God damnit Lucifer, I'm not gonna break just fuck me already' Sam growls through clenched teeth,

"Are you always this bossy?" He smirks before waist bending down to kiss him roughly wrapping Sam's legs. He leans himself up with Sam's loose wet hole and slams all the way into in one hard thrust grabbing the hunter's hips hard enough to leave bruises before he starts pounding into his tight hole in a brutal pace. Sam loved it arching off the bed, fucking himself back on Lucifer's cock; this is exactly what he needed.

Sam pulls Lucifer down for kiss, biting at his lip before sucking it into his mouth. He dug his heels into Lucifer's ass arching into him. Sam grabs at his shoulder blades where his wings would be and dung his nails into them. Lucifer whimpers into Sam's mouth fucking into Sam even harder.

Then Sam begs and he says "Pretty please?" "Just make me pure again; just make me clean" Sam knew it was stupid Lucifer making him pure? It had just come out like his brain to mouth filter just shut off. Sam's sobbing now quiet little hiccups into the angel's neck, he doesn't understand why and he can't stop.

But Lucifer understands he knows that Sam is terrified of all of this, the apocalypse, losing Dean, him. That he is certainly three sheets to the wind underneath Satan begging him for more; barely able to recall his own name. For some reason he wants to comfort his vessel, make him believe that it was gonna be okay.

Lucifer kissed the side of Sam's face mouthing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder "You're okay baby, I've got you" He doesn't mean to say it, he would never call anyone that, it just sorta slips out, but the little noise Sam makes is totally worth it.

Sam claws up the angel's back, nails biting into flesh drawing fine lines of blood that heals as soon as they are made. Lucifer pounds into him harder, the grip on Sam's hips bruising tight. Lucifer slams harder into Sam. The bed is creaking loudly underneath them groaning with the weight of them both, the headboard banging violently against the wall.

Sam is panting arching into the fallen angel now, so close to the edge but still so fair it felt like he was drowning and flying at the same time. Then when Lucifer wraps his cold hand around his hard cock he's gone. He hears someone screaming, but it couldn't have been him. The force of the orgasm makes Sam shut his eyes little burst of hot white light blurring his vision before he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Shower Heads & Wet Floors

Sam woke up feeling colder, not to mention stickier than usual. He went to pull the covers tighter over himself when his hands run into cool flesh. Memories of last night immediately flash before his eyes, warming his cold skin as he blushed. His first thought wasn't of regret or shame like he thought it would be, like it should be. It was the exact opposite and he wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Looking down he found bright blue eyes staring back at him, not knowing what to say he just smiled down at the devil.

"You know, watching me sleep is kinda creepy there, Edward Cullen." He let out a little chuckle at his one joke.

"Fuck you, Winchester" Lucifer said, looking very unamused at the hunter. He smiled pushing at Lucifer's shoulder to move him over.

"Judging by the soreness in my ass, you already did" He rolled off of Sam letting him stand up.

"You're hilarious Sam, truly" Lucifer said rolling his eyes at the oversized human.

Standing at the end of the bed Sam turned back to look at Lucifer "I'm gonna go take a shower, feel free to join, smartass" He winked as he made his way into the bathroom, swaying his hips back and forth unnecessarily as he walked.  
Leaving the door open a crack Sam turns on the shower with a sigh. What am I doing? He thought to himself, running a hand through his hair. I'm literally sleeping with the enemy here and I don't care. He laughs at the different shades of red Dean's face would turn if he found out.

Sam stepped into the shower resting his head on the cool tile of the shower wall, a nice contrast to the almost scolding water running down his back. He closes his eyes exhaling heavily as he thought about what he was doing and that he really doesn't want to stop. Well it's just another way I fucked up so why not? It was probably just a onetime thing. I gotta stop acting like a girl, it's not like Lucifer would think any more of this than as a one night stand.

He starts to accept that he was being stupid about this whole thing and when he gets out of the shower Lucifer will be gone. He should definitely call Dean and ask him to come back and forget this mess.

Sam feels strong arms wrap around his waist leaving light kisses along Sam's shoulder blades and his neck. The touch made him jump at first then, realizing who it was, he relaxes back into the touch. Moving his arms from around Sam's waist, Lucifer runs his hands slowly up the wet flesh of his back, ducking his head to lick droplets of water of Sam's back. He kissed up the taller man's spine before blowing cool air against the back of his neck. Sending goose bumps done Sam's body.  
He moves his hands back around Sam's waist rubbing up his torso starting at his hipbones, moving to trace nails lightly up his stomach. Lucifer stops when he reaches Sam's hard nipples, switching between pinching and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Sam's breathe hitches as he grinds his ass against Lucifer's already hard leaking cock. Sam leaned fully back into Lucifer, reaching around to tangle his long fingers into short blonde hair. He twists in Lucifer's arms to face him and smiles leaning forward to suck at his bottom lip. He bites down on it before pulling Lucifer by his hair into a heated kiss. Sam licked at the devil's bottom lip, bond and determined to control the kiss.  
He backs Lucifer into the wall opposite the shower head before sliding his tongue into the fallen angel's. Sam ran his tongue along Lucifer's tongue then across his teeth, mapping out his mouth. He moaned at the taste and feel of him, as Lucifer started kissing back battling with Sam for control of the kiss.  
Sam was winning and Lucifer would have none of that, He reached between them grabbing the hunter's leaking member, squeezing at the base, slowly stroking up before running his hand over the head. Almost immediately, Sam let out a low moan into Lucifer's mouth. He broke the kiss leaning his forehead against Lucifer's, grinding into his fist as he gripped at the devil's sides desperate for more friction.  
"More Luci, please." Lucifer pinched Sam's side with his free hand growling low in his throat.  
"Don't call me that." Sam smiled, moving his head to kiss and bite the devil's shoulder, whispering against it.  
"Why don't you make me?" But before he can make a comment about fucking the hunter into next week, Sam is sliding to his knees.  
Kneeling down in front of Lucifer, smirking up at him, Sam licks the head of his cock. Lucifer moans, leaning back against the shower wall.  
"Stop being a tease." He groans pulling at Sam's hair, forcing him farther down his length. Sam pushed back against his grip, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking Lucifer slowly from the base, twisting slightly at the head.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Sam said with a teasing smirk, taking the head of Lucifer's leaking cock into his mouth sucking hard as he slid his tongue along the slit, licking up Lucifer's precome. Lucifer growled low in his throat, pulling Sam up by his hair, slamming him against the opposite wall of the shower.  
He kissed Sam hard. "Turn around, before I make you." He orders, pupils blown wide with lust.  
"Yes sir" Sam replies cockily, as he slowly turns around.  
He gets half way before strong hands grab his waist forcing him to face the wall. Lucifer licks up Sam's neck pushing against him so his cock is slotted between Sam's cheeks.  
"I'm going to teach you not be such a cock tease." He brings two fingers to Sam's mouth. He immediately starts to suck on them moaning while he did it at Lucifer's words. When he takes them out and brings them to Sam's hole he whimpers.  
"Please Luci teach me a lesson." He teases, knowing it will rile the fallen angel up more. Without warning he shoves them both into Sam's still loose and abused hole.

"Oh fuck!" Sam moans, grinding back against Lucifer's fingers as he shoves them into the hunter all the way to the webbing. Lucifer curls them inside Sam, lightly grazing against Sam's prostate earning a broken moan from the other man.  
"You like that Sam" Lucifer practically purrs into Sam's shoulder. "You like it when I fuck you with me fingers nice and rough" Every word was empathized with a hard rub against Sam's abused prostate.  
"Yes! God yes Lucifer please I ne-" He cuts himself off with a shout of pleasure as Lucifer adds a third finger, brutally pounding against the hunter's sweet spot.  
"What's that Sammy?" he teases. "You gotta speak up kiddo."  
"Luc please, I need you to fuck me, now!" He shouts grinding back against the fallen angel's fingers now reduced to an almost incoherent pile of horny goo.

Lucifer moans, pulling his fingers out hurriedly, earning a hiss of breathe from his vessel. He pulls back enough to spread Sam's cheeks with one hand, using the other to rub down the hunter's crack and around the hunter's stretched hole.  
"Now whose being a tease" Sam grits out through clenched teeth, pushing back against the swollen head of Lucifer's cock. "I'll show you tease." He growls, before pushing just the head of his cock into Sam.  
He grabbed Sam's hips digging fingers into already bruised flesh before slamming into his entrance. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, fucking into Sam hard and fast.

"Ah fuck! harder Luci" Sam grips the shower head tightly as Lucifer rides him hard. Lucifer lets out a choked laugh as he bends over Sam's back to suck at his neck.  
"I can't go any harder you cockslut" Sam ground back against Lucifer, meeting his thrusts. "Eat me" Sam said trying to sound offended and angry but it just came out sounding more like a whimper.  
"Already have" Lucifer smirked licking the shell of Sam's ear.  
Sam was too far gone to respond, only able to make incoherent noises that sounded close to fuck and Luci harder!

Lucifer was hitting his prostate on every hard thrust and unrelenting. He reached Sam, letting go of his left hip to stroke his achingly hard cock. He slides his thumb over the leaking head before stroking roughly down Sam's shaft. Sam's holding onto the shower head with both hands so hard, like if he lets go he'll fall, and at this point he wouldn't trust his legs to hold him up.  
"So close Lucifer, fuck!" He bucks back meeting Lucifer's thrusts so hard he knows he will feel it for months. With another particularly hard stroke to Sam's cock and a deep thrust against his prostate he's cumming hard, onto the wall in front of him. He is pulling so hard on the shower head now that it snaps right of the wall.  
Lucifer's not far behind him, as Sam's walls clench tight around him, he cums deep and hard into him, who is now bracing himself against the wall panting barely conscience.  
Lucifer kisses against Sam's spine lightly wrapping an arm around the hunter's waist, to keep him from falling "You okay kiddo?"  
Sam stands up straight on wobbly legs, leaning heavily into Lucifer "quit calling me that" He have pants half breathes into the fallen angel's neck.  
He chuckles "If you want to keep getting away with calling me Luci, than I get to call you kiddo"  
Sam rolls his eyes but smiles anyway "Fine, just get me out of this shower, alive"  
"Deal" Lucifer reaches in front of Sam turning off the water, which is now powering straight down. He then maneuvers the limp noodle of a hunter, so that he is able to reach the towel handing off the shower door. He lays it on the wet floor by the tub so Sam won't slip. They step out of the shower Lucifer's arm still securely around Sam's waist as they leave the bathroom.  
Sam limps slightly as Lucifer leads him back into the room, managing only to flop face first onto the bed. He feels Lucifer straddle his back, sitting just above his ass.  
"What are you doing" Sam mumbles into the surprisingly soft comforter. He moans quietly when he feels chilled hands massaging the muscles in his back.

Lucifer didn't answer. He just dug the heels of his hands into Sam's back harder working his way down Sam's sides. Sam moans, arching into his touch as Lucifer scoots down so he is sitting in between Sam's thighs.  
"I'm apologizing for being so...rough" He finally answers so quietly Sam almost missed it. He starts to knead Sam's ass digging his fingers in roughly. "Wow the world really is ending" Sam huffs, pillowing his head in his arms while looking back at Lucifer.

He squeezes Sam's cheeks harder than necessary glaring at Sam. "Me saying sorry for anything is a once in a lifetime thing Samuel, so take it or leave it"  
He sits up then, smacking Sam's ass hard leaving a rosy pink hand print. Hearing Sam whimper instead of shout in protest made him raise an eyebrow, an evil grin spreading across his face. Lucifer bends forward rubbing where he had spanked Sam.  
"You like that kiddo?" He breathes into Sam's ear, biting down on his ear lobe before sitting back up. Sam whimpers arching his ass up higher.  
"God my ass hurts so badly, but it feels so good" Sam moans into his arms.  
Lucifer gives Sam's ass another squeeze before moving up to lay on top of Sam, tucking his head against his shoulder and neck.  
"Next time then kiddo" He smiles when he hears Sam snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry to those who follow me I try to get a story out every week. So here is a little bit of steamy Samifer with a side of fluff to make up for being slow!
> 
> This will probably be made into a three part (Wall & Shower sex are next) so follower this story if you want the sexy goodness!
> 
> Plus: I'm going to try to write a chapter story next that is over five chapters and I would love it If you have any ideas for a chapter story you went ahead and sent me them to me!
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Reader & Girlfriend!
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
